All Dogs Go to Heaven: The New Generation
All Dogs Go to Heaven: The New Generation is the crossover sequel of all movies of the All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise. Summary Charlie Barkin Jr. and his friends rescue Robyn Starling from her evil guardian, Aunt Pristine Figg and her Lawyer, Lickboot, they had to avoid any dangers from Cruella De Vil, Fat Cat and his Gang, Cat R. Waul and the Cactus Cat Gang, Warren T. Rat and his Gang, Red and Annabelle's Devious Cousin, Belladonna. Charlie Jr. and his friends are willing to help Robyn find her way home to her Father. Plot Cast *Elijah Wood as Charlie Barkin Jr. *Ariana Richards as Sierra Barkin *Christopher Masterson as Ken Le Fleur *Anna Paquin as Carla Le Fleur *Joseph Mazzello as Bentley Itchiford *Christina Ricci as Jess Itchiford *Jonah Hill as Carlos Carruthers *Jake Abel as Kyle *Bug Hall as Kurtis *Jonathan Taylor Thomas as Caleb *Mandy Moore as Rose *James McAvoy as Travis *Emily Blunt as July *Liu Yifei as Yuè Guāng *Isabella Leong as Reimei *Aziz Ansari as Kevin *Kirsten Dunst as Bethany *Jenny Slate as Heather *Justin Timberlake as Randy *Anna Chlumsky as Stacy *Steven Weber as Charlie Barkin Sr. *Wayne Knight as Itchy Itchiford *Sheena Easton as Sasha Barkin *Allison Janney as Sarah Le Fleur *Danny Trejo as Carface Caruthers *Tom Kenny as Killer and Orville *J.K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart *Wendie Malick as Krystal *Tress MacNeille as Winifred "Bess" Bessamay Itchiford, Sass, Gerta, Chip, Gadget Hackwrench and Ginger *Kevin Michael Richardson as Manfred *Gary Anthony Williams as S.Ward Smith *Carlos Alazraqui as Jeremy *April Winchell as Tiffany and Missy *Bebe Neuwirth as Anabelle and Belladonna *Loni Anderson as Flo *Ken Page as King Gator *Robby Benson as Matthew *Billy Connolly as Seamus *Chow Yun-fat as Wong *George Takei as Kai *Ben Kingsley as Pastor Tobias *Jennifer Tilly as Vixey *Dee Bradley Baker as Bagheera *Rebecca De Mornay as Pearl *Dennis Quaid as Cash *Reba McEntire as Dixie *Vicki Lawrence as Granny Rose *Kath Soucie as Zelda *Billy Joel as Dodger *Cheech Marin as Tito *Kelsey Grammer as Francis *John DeSantis as Einstein *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Rita *Bette Midler as Georgette *Joel Murray as Beethoven *Joe Pantoliano as Sparky and Dinky *Bill Fagerbakke as Caesar *Maurice LaMarche as Copper, Basil of Baker Street and Horace Badun *Fred Tatasciore as Kevin Flynn *Val Bettin as David Q. Dawson *Billy West as Grimtrix *Chris Edgerly as Timothy Q. Mouse and Scuttle *Rob Paulsen as Jaq, Chief and Mole *Corey Burton as Sergeant Yorkie, Bernard, Gus, Dale, Zipper and Snout *Jim Cummings as Roquefort, Monterey Jack, Waylon, Floyd, Boomer, Fat Cat and Wart *John DiMaggio as Fidget the Bat *Mark Hamill as Abraham Kane *Russi Taylor as Bianca and Widow Tweed *Tristan Rogers as Jake *Oprah Winfrey as Big Mama *Mark Silverman as Friend Owl *Martin Short as Hubie *Jim Belushi as Rocko the Rockhopper *Annie Golden as Marina *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Rowan Atkinson as Zazu *Candi Milo as Thundra *Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian the Crab *Max Casella as Tip *Stephen Furst as Dash *Tara Strong as Olivia Flaversham *John Goodman as Rex *René LeVant as Woog *Felicity Kendal as Elsa *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb *Anndi McAfee as Robyn Starling *Charlotte Rae as Aunt Pristine Figg *Patrick Stewart as Lickboot *Susanne Blakeslee as Cruella De Vil *Jeff Bennett as Tod, Amos Slade, Wilbur, Jasper Badun and Warren T. Rat *Will Ryan as Digit *Peter Cullen as Mepps *John Cleese as Cat R. Waul *Jon Lovitz as T.R. Chula *Jeffrey Tambor as Red Trivia * Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Category:Crossover films Category:Sequels